Venetian Mask
by AliesEve
Summary: I created this act of innocence and cheerfulness to protect myself. Is this façade truly so well-crafted? Or do they just don't care enough to know me?


**Disclaimer: **I can assure all of you that I am not Himaruya-sensei. I am just a Hetalia fangirl who also happens to be an amateur fanfiction writer. Besides, I don't posses enough creativity needed to draw personifications out of countries.

**Warnings: **OOC!Italy and genderbending. Also this is a bit boring.

Cheeriness, obliviousness, cowardice and generally being adorable. Those are the traits most of them would remark upon when trying to describe me. Just one look, just a single meeting with this shallow mask of mine and they would think that they already know me.

I almost laugh at the extent of their error.

_None_ of them can even begin to perceive how utterly wrong they are.

I also find it extremely ironic that I had been named Feliciana when happiness is the furthest thing from what I have been feeling most of the time.

None of them really know me beyond the mask I have crafted for myself. That is, except for my brother Romano. Romano may deny this, but we are the halves of Italy. Our views and opinions may differ but he understands me, he knows me better than most.

Despite this knowledge however, he pretends to be blind to my true character, save for a few instances. It is alright, for I prefer this way as well.

At any rate, this pretending was easier to do than I had expected. Really, most countries would immediately fall for this charade of mine.

Perhaps, it was because they were so relieved and ecstatic when my dearest grandfather faded. I have always felt that they feared I had inherited grandpa's military might and were relieved, of not puzzled when it turned out that the heir of the Roman Empire was both a weakling and a coward.

They do not know that it was grandpa who suggested this path to me. They do not know that I promised him that I would not be a superpower myself.

I knew most of their strengths and weaknesses. I especially took note of those with the potential of becoming superpowers. For instance, France's weakness was carefully researched, Spain's obsession with Lovi was dutifully noted, Prussia's vanity was observed and England's interesting relation with the new world was carefully monitored.

It's amazing really, what one can learn of their allies and enemies when they are completely disarmed by an empty smile and a beautiful, carefully constructed Venetian mask.

They should be thankful that I dislike the concept of World Domination too much to do it. I could have conquered all of Europe and perhaps even the world had I wanted to. I imagined the world completely covered in the beautiful colors of Red, White and Green.

Imagined my utopia where everyone was one with me, where violence was nonexistent, where I had power, control, _respect_!

I then crushed those treacherous thoughts.

No! It would be better for them to underestimate me. An empire attracts allies, endless enemies and rivals. It is because, when you are powerful and have much to offer, you never truly know who is a friend, or who only wears the face of a friend. Besides, I am a European, I have seen too many wars and violent acts.

I had seen it all firsthand during my time with grandpa Rome after all.

But really! They would easily let their guard down once they believed that you would be unable to retaliate or properly use your knowledge against them.

I am frankly disturbed by how easy it is to fool these European _friends_ of mine. Of course, I must also open my eyes for those nations who have chosen the same path I have.

It is terribly lonely having these beliefs of mine with no one to share my real thoughts to.

No. Lovino is not an option.

For one, he only pretends to dislike the attention Spain showers him with.

In truth, I can see fondness in his eyes whenever he speaks of that man, regardless of the curse words he showers him with. That fondness may become something more, and I cannot make him choose between me and Spain if it ever comes to that.

But how rude of me.

It seems that I have been rambling for quite some time now, and I have yet to introduce myself.

Well, let me remedy that. I am known by my mortal neighbors as Feliciana Vargas, an eccentric 20 year old government employee who lives by herself in Venice. But that is only what is written in the legal papers.

My real name is much older than that. My real name has only been known by my boss and my… peers.

I am the personification of the Northern half of the _Repubblica italiana_, Italy Veneziano.

N/A: I just turned Feli-chan into a semi-emo, cynical duddette.

Love it? Hate it? A review or a critique would make this author really happy.

C'mon, the review button's right there.


End file.
